icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
NHL players K
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "K". KAA-KAV * Jari Kaarela * Robert Kabel * Frantisek Kaberle * Tomas Kaberle * Mark Kachowski * Eddie Kachur * Trent Kaese * Vern Kaiser * Walter Kalbfleisch * Tyler Kennedy * Dmitri Kalinin * Tomi Kallio * Anders Kallur * Valeri Kamensky * Kevin Kaminski * Max Kaminsky * Yan Kaminsky * Rudolph "Bingo" Kampman * Hannu Kamppuri * Boyd Kane * Francis Kane * Petr Kanko * Gordon Kannegiesser * Sheldon Kannegiesser * Niko Kapanen * Sami Kapanen * Ladislav Karabin * Mike Karakas * Jere Karalahti * Vitali Karamnov * Paul Kariya * Steve Kariya * Kyösti Karjalainen * Al Karlander * Andreas Karlsson * Dave Karpa * Valeri Karpov * Alexander Karpovtsev * Alexei Kasatonov * Steve Kasper * Ed Kastelic * Mike Kaszycki * Pat Kavanagh KEA-KET * Ed Kea * Mike Keane * Doug Keans * Dennis Kearns * Jackie Keating * John Keating * Mike Keating * Gordon "Duke" Keats * Dan Keczmer * Sheldon Keefe * Melville "Butch" Keeling * Don Keenan * Larry Keenan * Matt Keetley * Rick Kehoe * Duncan Keith * Matt Keith * Jarmo Kekalainen * Chris Kelleher * Ralph Keller * Christer Kellgren * Bob Kelly (b. 1946) * Bob Kelly (b. 1950) * Dave Kelly * John-Paul Kelly * Leonard "Red" Kelly * Pete Kelly * Regis "Pep" Kelly * Steve Kelly * Kevin Kemp * Stan Kemp * Chris Kenady * Bill Kendall * Dean Kennedy * Forbes Kennedy * Mike Kennedy * Sheldon Kennedy * Ted Kennedy * Ernie Kenny * Dave Keon * Aleksandrs Kercs * Alan Kerr * Dave Kerr * Reg Kerr * Tim Kerr * Dan Kesa * Rick Kessell * Veli-Pekka Ketola * Kerry Ketter KHA-KNU * Nikolai Khabibulin * Sergei Kharin * Alexander Kharitonov * Alexander Khavanov * Yuri Khmylev * Dmitri Khristich * Ian Kidd * Trevor Kidd * Udo Kiessling * Chad Kilger * Brian Kilrea * Hec Kilrea * Ken Kilrea * Wally Kilrea * Darin Kimble * Orest Kindrachuk * Derek King * Frank King * Jason King * Kris King * Scott King * Steven King * Wayne King * Geordie Kinnear * Brian Kinsella * Ray Kinsella * Marko Kiprusoff * Miikka Kiprusoff * Bobby Kirk * Bob Kirkpatrick * Mark Kirton * Kelly Kisio * Bill Kitchen * Chapman "Hobie" Kitchen * Mike Kitchen * Patric Kjellberg * Ralph Klassen * Trent Klatt * Ken Klee * Kevin Klein * Lloyd "Dede" Klein * Scot Kleinendorst * Terry Kleisinger * Jon Klemm * Jakub Klepis * Rostislav Klesla * Petr Klima * Sergei Klimovich * Ernest Klingbeil * Tomas Kloucek * Joe Klukay * Gord Kluzak * Julian Klymkiw * Bill Knibbs * Rick Knickle * Fred Knipscheer * Nick Knott * Paul Knox * Mike Knuble * Espen Knutsen KOA-KOZ * Matt Koalska * Chuck Kobasew * Dieter Kochan * Joey Kocur * Greg Koehler * Ladislav Kohn * Tom Koivisto * Mikko Koivu * Saku Koivu * Krystofer Kolanos * Pavel Kolarik * Mark Kolesar * Vitaly Kolesnik * Juraj Kolnik * Dean Kolstad * Konstantin Koltsov * Olaf Kolzig * Neil Komadoski * Zenith Komarniski * Mike Komisarek * Maxim Kondratiev * George Konik * Zenon Konopka * Steve Konowalchuk * Steve Konroyd * Evgeny Konstantinov * Vladimir Konstantinov * Chris Kontos * Russ Kopak * Tomas Kopecky * Jerry Korab * Dan Kordic * John Kordic * Jim Korn * Mike Korney * Staffan Kronwall * Evgeny Korolev * Igor Korolev * Cliff Koroll * Alexander Korolyuk * Roger Kortko * Andrei Kostitsyn * Sergei Kostitsyn * Tom Kostopoulos * Doug Kostynski * Ales Kotalik * Dick Kotanen * Chris Kotsopoulos * Ilya Kovalchuk * Andrei Kovalenko * Alexei Kovalev * Joe Kowal * Don Kozak * Les Kozak * Viktor Kozlov * Vyacheslav Kozlov KRA-KRY * Milan Kraft * Ryan Kraft * Steve Kraftcheck * Lukas Krajicek * Skip Krake * Igor Kravchuk * Mikhail Kravets * Dale Krentz * Jordan Krestanovich * Jaroslav Kristek * Sergei Krivokrasov * Jason Krog * Joe Krol * Richard Kromm * Robert Kron * Niklas Kronwall * Staffan Kronwall * Kevin Krook * Vlastimil Kroupa * Jim Krulicki * Uwe Krupp * Gord Kruppke * Paul Kruse * Mike Krushelnyski * Vladimir Krutov * Todd Krygier * Dave Kryskow * Ed Kryzanowski KUB-KYT * Filip Kuba * Pavel Kubina * Frantisek Kucera * Alexei Kudashov * Bob Kudelski * Kristian Kudroc * Gord Kuhn * Adolph Kukulowicz * Stu Kulak * Arnie Kullman * Ed Kullman * Jarno Kultanen * Mark Kumpel * Chris Kunitz * Les Kuntar * Alan Kuntz * Murray Kuntz * Tomas Kurka * Jari Kurri * Gary Kurt * Orland Kurtenbach * Justin Kurtz * Tom Kurvers * Merve Kuryluk * Dale Kushner * Zdenek Kutlak * Maxim Kuznetsov * Greg Kuznik * Ken Kuzyk * Dmitri Kvartalnov * Oleg Kvasha * Joel Kwiatkowski * Larry "King" Kwong * Bill Kyle * Walter "Gus" Kyle * Markku Kyllonen * Nick Kypreos * Jim Kyte Category:National Hockey League players